Match Makers
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Temari is working on getting the girls boyfriends but what happens when her love life crumbles at the scene? What happens when someone shows her that sometimes you can only forgive if you forget. ShikaTemaSai SasuSaku NaruHina TenNej GaarAyam.
1. Enter the Peeps

She sighed as she watched he and his friends walk by. His beautiful golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled to herself and how goofy and loud he was although he seemed like the rest of his friends, quiet and mysterious. He was intelligent even though he never admitted it. Her happiness faded when she saw his girlfriend. Uchiha Ayame. She sighed heavily and turned back to her friends at the smoothie stand.

"As I was saying Gaara's having the boys spend the night so I say you guys should spend the night just so we can bug them." Temari said with a grin and Hinata nodded.

"That would be fun." She sighed again while looking at Naruto.

"I never knew that and over head view was better than up close." Tenten said as she looked down at them with her.

"I feel sorry for us." Tenten said and Temari laughed.

"I feel sorry for Gaara" she said and Hinata raised an eyebrow. "He's liked Ayame since forever." She said and Hinata nodded.

"Well they are perfect for each other " Hinata muttered and Temari laughed.

"Yea, they are." She said and Sakura joined on the other side of Tenten.

"One strawberry banana smoothie for a sad miss Hinata." She said as she handed over the smoothie Temari watched her brother being his quiet self while the other hung out.

"Hmmm, I have an idea we'll play match maker!" Temari said and the others looked at her.

"With Gaara and Ayame?" Tenten asked and Temari nodded.

"Yea, why not!" She said as she leaned over the edge and cupped her hands around her mouth. "HEY, GAARA WE'RE GOING TO PLAY MATCH MAKER WITH YOU OKAY?!" she shouted and the group of teens on the bottom floor looked up. Gaara glared at his sister and Ayame smiled at them.

"HEY, MARI THAT'S A GOOD IDEA HE COULD USE A GIRL FRIEND SO HE WOULDN'T BE SO MOOOOODY!" Naruto shouted back up and the four girls laughed. Tenten cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted back down.

"OH AND GAARA WE'RE SPENDING THE NIGHT TOO JUST TO BUG YOU SO HAHA!" she said and Temari laughed then Ayame cupped her hands over her mouth.

"HEY, CAN I COME I'VE GOT NOTHING TO DO TONIGHT?!" she shouted back up at the girls looked at each other.

"It will be an even number of boys and girls that way we could attack with everything we've got that way." Sakura said and Temari nodded.

"ALRIGHT, YOU CAN COME!" she shouted back and Ayame grinned.

"It's a good thing they invented texting or we'd never be able to speak." Tenten said as she sat down and took out her phone to text the girls.

Tenten- Ok so every one knows the plan right?

Ayame- the one where we get Hinata and Naruto together? I LOVE THAT PLAN!

Tenten- yea that plan!

Temari- i hope this works

Sakura- so do i or we're sunk!

Tenten- we're not sunk we're screwed

Temari- everyone know the other plan too?

Ayame- there was another plan?

Tenten- yea plan AG

Sakura- oh yea that plan yea i remember

Ayame- i don't wanna know

Tenten- yea you do you'll just have to wait though

Ayame- okie dokie

Sakura- close ur phone Ayame they might get suspicious

Ayame- arent they always suspicious?

Tenten- yea but just close it!

Tenten sighed and looked back down at the others. She smiled to herself as she watched her 'him' go by his very light aqua eyes shining. She turned her head back and looked at the girls. They were all texting each other and she snickered.

"Temari, question" she said and Temari looked at her. "Since your dating Sai does that make it your job to get us boyfriends?" she asked and Temari grinned.

"Yup!" she said and Tenten smiled.

"Well then I hope your match making skills are superior cuz you'll need all the help you can get." She said and Temari rolled her eyes.

"All I need is cooperation." She said and Sakura gasped.

"Then it looks like I'll forever be single and I'll end up living alone in the woods as a hermit!" she said and Temari laughed.

xoxo

Temari stood there glaring at her brother. She did not plan on losing this fight and neither did he then she smiled.

"Oh, Gaara-bear!" she said to him and he growled.

"I told you not to call me that!" he snapped and she laughed. It was only when he was alone with her that he let his emotions show verbally.

"Well what am I supposed to call you, eh? Oh, I know Ayame-lover!" she shouted and he glared as she darted off for his room. She locked the door and took his notebook that was on his bed and opened it. When he opened it she began reading

"Oh, Ayame my sweet I shall forever love you. You are a radiant flower amung weeds. You have forever rooted youself into my heart and I shall forever cherish you." She laughed at her little brother and patted him on the head. "Gaara, the girls and I are going to play match maker with you and the match we're seeking is Ay-a-me." She said and he stood back

"alright, how do plan to do that. She's dating Naruto you know." He said and Temari smiled.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she's only dating Naruto because Tenten, Sakura, and I told her to say yes. It's apart of the plan to get Naruto and Hinata together and she doesn't know this, but it's also part of the plan to get you and her together. She's liked you since she was three so if you follow the plan accordingly then it show go great!" she said and he thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, if it gets me my girl then I'm in. What do I do?" he asked and Temari smirked.

"Once we get them to break up just start talking to her and we'll take care of the rest." She said with a mischevious grin.

"Alright" Gaara said and they shook hands.

"Now, text the guys and tell them that you're still on for tonight, okay?" she said and he nodded then she left his room without another word. Temari walked to her room and grabbed her phone.

Temari- Saki, Tennie, plan HxN and AxG are a-go!

Sakura- perfect!

Tenten- marvelous darling thats just marvelous

Temari- i know...hmmm...(glances at Tenten)

Tenten- what?

Temari- oh nothing

Sakura- Mari your not thinking about- CAN'T WE STICK TO ONE AT ATIME?!

Temari- never! you know me I have to do it all at once!

Sakura- yea and when that happens usually something explodes

Temari- THAT WAS ONE TIME!

Sakura- they had to call the fire department because you left the stove on and the electric cheese shredder exploded! that is not once taht is twice!

Temari- w.e.

Sakura- hehe I win!

Tenten- you realize that if the plans don't work we'll go down in the history book of epic-fails!

Temari- that's why it will work!

Sakura- yea it will don't be so neggie Tennie!

Tenten- fine!

Temari- the guys are here! time for plan AxG and HxN to go into ACTION!

Tenten- we'll be there in ten to help so don't mess this up before it's even started.

Temari- fine fine fine!


	2. Ketchup Kisses

Lex- OH SAKURA!!!!! do the disclaimer please darling

Sakura- Lexxie-chan does not own naruto if she did i'd be dating Sasu-kun!

Chapter 2- Ketchup kisses

* * *

Temari crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the boys walk in from down stairs. She watched as Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Sai walked in. She smiled to herself as she walked down stairs. She walked over to Sai and kissed him without a word to the others. "Ugh, get a room." Sasuke complained and Temari grinned "aw, someone not like that there crush has a girlfriend." She said and he rolled his eyes. "I don't have a crush on you." He said and Sai glared at him as he smirked. "I think she was addressing your gay feelings towards me." He said and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Good job you have a brain in that head of yours." He said and Sai glared. Temari laughed as the door bell rang and Tenten bardged in. "Hi hi!!!" she said with a grin as she pulled Hinata in and Sakura walk in willingly after her along with Ayame. "C'mon Hinata!!" Sakura said as she pushed her and Hinata froze. "I won't go!!!!" she said and the boys looked at her confuzed. "Do it or I'll tell him!" Sakura said with another push and Hinata went inside with a huff. "Tell who what?" Naruto asked and Hinata glared at him. "Nun of your buisness." She said as she turned and sighed silently. Temari grabbed Hinata's wrist and the girls went up stairs to Temari's room. The girls sat in silence for a long time then Sakura turned on the sterio. "C'mon we came here for a sleep over which means PARTY!! Now let's rock!" she said as she flipped through the cd's. "Hmmm, AH-HA!! this one is perfect for the day!" She said as she took the cd out and popped it into the sterio. "Which is it?" Temari asked and Sakura smiled. "Good Charlotte-I don't wanna be in love!" She said and Temari nodded. "Figured don't you just love my mized cd's?" She said as the cd began to play and Sakura nodded. "Hey, Sakura can I give you a make over?" Ayame asked and Sakura shrugged. "Okay, just as long as there's no hair dye involved." "You have my word that there will be no hair dye." She said and Sakura sat in front of Temari's vanity. "Is it okay if I cut your hair?" she asked and Sakura nodded. "I've been meaning to cut it this will just be cheaper." She said and Ayame laughed and took a sissors from the table. She wet down Sakura's hair then brushed it. "Wow, your hair is longer than Ino's." Temari said as Ayame began to cut. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw how short Ayame was going to cut it and Hinata laughed. "It sure will be short." I don't wanna be in love stopped and the next song began to play. "Hinata this song is blank by blank" Temari said and Hinata grinned. "Get up by Superchick!" she exclaimed as she began dancing around the room. "If I get up I might fall back down again, so let's get up c'mon!" she sang as she bounced around the room. She grabbed Tenten's hands and they jumped up and down on the bed. Ayame finished Sakura's hair then turned her towards the mirror. "Wow, I like it, thanks!" "I wish I'd be able to look before I fall that way I'd know if I should even fall at all." Hinata said as she lay back. "But, Hinata if you didn't fall he wouldn't know to catch you at all." Tenten said and Hinata shook her head. "You've got a hell of a head on your shoulders girl, but you don't realize that Naruto does like you!" Sakura said and Hinata looked at Ayame. Ayame smiled and nodded. "You two have more chemistry then he and I trust me I'm on your side." She said and Hinata closed her eyes. "I'm trying to get up, but I know I'll just fall down again." She said and Temari smiled. "That's why you stay down!" She said and Hinata nodded. "How, about this I'm going to text, Naruto, okay?" Ayame said and Hinata blushed. "Alright," she said and Ayame took out her phone.

Ayame- Naruto we have got to talk!!!

Naruto- alright i'm listening

Ayame- i see the way you look at her

Naruto- look at who?

Ayame- you two have great chemistry

Naruto- me and who?

Ayame- Hinata

Naruto-.............................

Ayame- and She's sitting next to me right now and she loves you too!

Naruto- she does?!

Ayame- yes now you and I are breaking up and you and her are breaking together!

Naruto- okay i like that idea

Hinata- so do i

Naruto- HINATA!!!

Hinata- naruto........

Naruto- so uh if i were to ask you out would you say yess

Hinata- (nods)

Naruto- GREAT!! then will you go out with me?

Hinata- (blush, nods)

Naruto- Even GREATER!!!!

Hinata- the girls are telling me to get off see you later Naru-kun

Naruto- bye Hina-chan!!!!!!!!!

Hinata closed her phone and the girls all looked at her intently. She took in a breath then let out and excited scream. The girls all screamed and jumped around happy as ever for her. "OMG!!! I call dibs on planning your wedding!" Sakura said and Hinata giggled. "We aren't getting married!" she said with a blush and Tenten grinned. "You will one day!" She shrieked and Hinata screamed again. "AH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" She said and Temari's hand went up. "That means we won't go down in epic-fail history!!!" Temari shouted and Tenten and Sakura screamed. "WOOT!!" they shouted together.

* * *

Gaara looked up stairs as he heard the shrieks and screams. "Wow, there loud." Naruto said as he listened to them too. "Well of course there loud Hinata has a boy friend now." Neji said and Naruto looked at Neji. "Please, don't eat me I'm to young to die and I've just finally gotten my dream girl!" he said and Neji rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only for Hinata's sake." Neji muttered as he turned away. "I think we need to get Neji a girl friend." Sai sad and Naruto nodded. "Yea, yea how about Tenten?" Sasuke said and they all stared at him. "What, it's an idea!" He said and Naruto nodded. "Yea, I like it! Tenten and Neji that's perfect." He said and Neji blinked. "Do I even have say in this?" he asked and Gaara shrugged. "Probably not unless it's helping there scheme." He said and Neji nodded. "Well then I'll just say this. If you guys can hook me up with Tenten I will pay you to date my cousin, Naruto." Neji said and Naruto grinned. "Alright, let's do it!" Naruto said as he wipped out his phone and began texting.

Naruto- Hina we plan on hooking up Neji and Tenten

Hinata- OKAY! Tenten likes him you know

Naruto- she's good at hiding it

Hinata- well duh she doesn't go gaga like-

Naruto- like you?

Hinata- yea like me! (blushes)

Naruto- well i like that you go gaga cuz that makes me realize what i've got!

Hinata- hehe yay i feel special

Naruto- you should now are you going to help us or not?

Hinata- oh hell yea!!!

Naruto- awesome so you and the girls come down here we'll play truth or dare and you will dare tenten to go in the closet and make out with neji!!

Hinata- what if she doesn't ask him out?!

Naruto- if she does the dare Neji will he said so himself!

Hinata- Alright I'LL DO IT!!!!

Naruto- awesome see ya in a bit ttyl!

Naruto closed his phone and smirked. "Neji, you'll get your dream girl in ten minutes tops." He said and Neji raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions. Moments later the girls walked down and sat in a circle. "We've decided that we're all going to play truth or dare!" Sakura said with a wink at Naruto and he nodded. "Alright, Sakura truth or dare?" Naruto asked and she thought about it for a moment. "Truth" she said and Naruto nodded. "Is it true that your backround on your cell phone is a picture of Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sakura gagged. "No, here look at it if you want proof." She said as she handed it to Naruto. "Okay you're clean." He said and Sakura smiled. "Hinata truth or dare" "truth" "do you love Naruto?" "......Yea." She said as she looked at the ground and Temari and Sakura awed. "Okay, Tenten truth or dare?" She asked and Tenten thought about it for a moment then grinned. "Dare me!" she said and Hinata smirked. "I dare you to kiss Neji for thirty second." Tenten's eyes widened and she blushed, but made it seem like she wanted to puke. "Fine, but Hinata I hate you." She said and she stood up and walked over to Neji. She waited for them to start the stop watch then she leaned in and kissed him. In truth the kiss lasted longer than thirty seconds, but no one said anything since it was obvious they both liked it by the blush on Tenten's face and the way Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten. Temari turned away and wipped her eyes. "Omg, I'm actually crying! Ugh, my mascara, I'll be back in a minute." She said as Sai opened his mouth to speak she shook her head. "No, you can't come with me." She said as she ran up stairs. Neji looked down at Tenten and put his arms around her waist. "So, what do you say?" he whispered and she smiled up at him. "Yea, I say yea." She said with a blush. Sakura smiled and squealed then Temari ran back down stairs. She stood on the bottom step and looked at her two single friends then smirked. She took out her phone and sent Gaara a text.

Temari- you still want me to hook you up with Aya?

Gaara- nah, i think i'll work on it myself

Temari- ugh! fine

Gaara- haha thanks for the offer sissy

Temari- your welcome

Temari closed her phone and looked over at Sakura she was the only one left since Gaara was working on his own love story. Temari sighed and stood up then she smirked and remember a very important detail about Sakura's computer screen. "You know Saki it's a good thing that Naruto didn't ask you about your computer screen since I mean that does have a picture of Sasuke as a back round!" she said and Sakura blinked then glared then blushed then all three. "Temari!!!" she shouted as she ran after her up the stairs. "Quick! Gaara hide the knives!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the kitchen with Hinata and Gaara following behind him. Sasuke stared after the two girls and smirked. "Sasuke what are you thinking?" Ayame asked and his smirk widened. "I think I'm going to play a game with out little friend, Sa-ku-ra." He said and Ayame shook her head. "I won't allow it!" he rolled his eyes and looked at her with a blank expression. "And why not?" he asked and she hesitated to speak then smiled "because, Sakura isn't the type to play games that's why if you dated her it would never last I mean she'd realize how horrible you are and dump you within days!" She said and Sasuke glared at her. "We'll see about that." He said as Temari came running down the stairs with Sakura right behind her holding a bottle of shampoo. "Get over here!" she shouted as she squirted the shampoo at Temari, but instead of hitting Temari it hit Sasuke. Ayame snickered and ducked when Sasuke threw the shampoo at her. It hit Naruto. Naruto wipped the shampoo from his face and looked around then walked into the kitched and opened the fridge. He pulled out a ketchup bottle and a mustard bottle. He handed the mustard to Hinata and opened the ketchup with a mischevious grin. He squirted the ketchup at Sasuke and hit his target. Sakura burst out laughing as he wipped the ketchup from his face. "You think that was funny?" he asked her and she nodded while giggling. Sasuke rubbed the ketchup away from his eyes and looked back at Sakura. He still had a lot of ketchup on his face, but that was part of his plan. "Naruto, I thank you" he said and Naruto raised and eyebrow in confusion. "You gave me a reason to do this and get even more joy out of this." He said before he grabbed Sakura's arms leaned down and kissed her which made some of the ketchup on Sasuke come off on her. He pulled back she glared then slapped him. "Hmph! I'm not that easy, Sasuke!" she said and he smirked. "That's what I like about you." He said to her. She blushed and took the mustard from Hinata. She turned and aimed at Sasuke. She hit him dead on. Temari laughed and ran up stairs. "BOYS VS. GIRLS!!!" she shouted as the girls followed her to the bathroom and they locked the door.

"Sakura gets the shampoo, Hinata gets the mustard, Tenten gets the face cream, Ayame gets the body wash, and I get the condioner." Temari said as she passed the 'weapons' to the girls. "This is for guys." Ayame said as she read the label. "So that's why Gaara always smells so good!" Sakura said and they all stared at her blankly. "What?" she asked and they shook there heads. "Alright, one of us has to look to see if the cost is clear other wise we're stuck in here." Temari said and they all looked at her. "I'm not going!" she said and then she looked at Sakura. "Nuh-uh!" she said; they looked at Tenten who shook her head and then Hinata who backed away. Then Temari's gaze landed on Ayame. "What?" she asked and Temari looked from her to the door. "Ugh, fine" she said as she slowly unlocked the door. She didn't even step out side and someone pulled on her arm. "EEEK!" she shrieked as she pulled back and squirted them with the body wash. The girls had closed the door and Ayame huffed. When she turned to see who had a grip on her she saw Gaara who's face was covered with body wash. "Eh-heh" she said as he wipped it off with his sleeve then he glared at her then he sniffed his sleeve. "That's my body wash." He said and she nodded mildy, he glared at her again then tugged on her arm. "C'mon" he said, but she wouldn't move. "I said c'mon!" he said while tugging on her arm again, and she still didn't move. "Fine you leave me no choice, but to-" he was cut off by getting squirted with shampoo. "RUN FOR IT!!!" Temari shouted as she pulled Ayame off the ground and the girls scattered.

"Crap there loose!" Naruto yelled to the others as he dodged the in coming mustard. Neji stood up from his post behind the couch and took the paint ball gun out. "Shit!!" Tenten yelled as she pushed Sakura out of the way of the paint balls then dodged them herself. "It's not much better over here!" Temari shouted as she ducked. "Sai has a potato launcher!" She said as she hid behind the chair. "TAKE COVER!!" Hinata shouted as a series of paint balls hit the wall behind them. "GAARA, YOUR CLEANING THIS UP!" Temari shouted as she dodged more potatoes. "We need new weapons!!" Ayame shrieked as she threw on of the paint balls at Naruto.

* * *

Lex- haha I'm stopping it there!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm not sure if this is side splittingly hilarious or not but maybe you guys could tell me! Take it away Sakura!

Sakura- i cannot believe He kissed me when he had ketchup on his face!!! soooo shmexi!!!!!!

Lex-(gag) I think it'd be sexier if it was Kiba :P

Kiba- i heard that! he wen do i show up?

Lex- hmmmm in chapter four!

Kiba- cool wait you mean after three?

Sakura- duh!!!!

Lex- well buh-bye!!!

Sakura- bai!!!

Kiba- see ya


	3. The truth can Hurt

Chapter 3- The truth can Hurt

Lex- hey guys thanks for tuning in this is chapter three of Match Makers! okay WHERES THE DISCLAIMER?!?!

Gaara- i'm here Lex does not own Naruto if she did Ayame Uchiha would be an actual character in the story line

Lex- Gaara! how did you get that bruise on yur neck!?

Gaara- (blushes)

Lex- NO!!!!

Gaara- yea....

Lex- EEEEEEP!!!!!!!!

Gaara- on to the story!!!!

* * *

Temari ran to her room while dragging Tenten and Hinata by the ears. "Crap, we're gonna die!!!" Tenten said as she opened Temari's bathroom door and washed the sweat off of her face. "Temari do you still have thoughs water guns from three summers ago?" Sakura asked and Temari nodded as the two of them ran over to her closet and began to dig. "We can fill them with paint!" Hinata said as she grabbed the paint off of the shelf. "You, realize when we run out of amo we die." Tenten said and Temari nodded. "We'll have to send someone out there to explain the rules." Hinata said as she glanced at the door. "I'll go" Ayame said "I went the first time I'll go again." She said as if she didn't they'd all die. "Alright, here are the rules."

-

-

-

Gaara paced up and down the living room when his phone buzzed. "It's Ayame" he said and the guys nodded. "Put it on speaker." Neji said and he did.

_"Gaara?"_

_"Ayame"_

_"Hello, boys me and my friends would like to set some rules straight."_

_"Alright, shoot"_

_"1-the first team to run completely out of amo loses. 2- If one person surrenders the whole team does. And 3- the losers have to do what ever the other team wants!"_

_"Alright, it's a deal then. When are you coming out?"_

They didn't hear anything and wondered if she hung up, but then heard her giggle. "Now!" she shouted as the girls attacked the boys with water guns filled with paint. "RUN FOR IT!!!" Sasuke shouted as he dodged various colors of paint. "Naruto move!" Neji said as he pushed him in the way of purple paint. "AH!!!! PURPLES NOT MY COLOR!!!" Naruto shouted as the paint hit him. He fell to the ground and coughed. "I've been hit! Go on with out me! Forget about me, but don't forget what I did for my country!" Everyone stopped fiering and looked at Naruto. "Get up, dope." Sasuke said and Naruto stood up. The boys got there weapons ready and so did the girls. "On three" Temari said and Gaara began the count down. "1" he said and Sakura looked at the clock. "Three!" Temari shouted as they began to fire. Within the first couple of seconds Sai had run out of potatoes to launch and ended up on the ground. "STOP!!!" Temari shouted as she looked at the paint covered Sai. "Okay fourth rule who ever runs out of amo has to sit on the couch. And if you run out of amo you can't sit down until you've been hit three times by one of the teams." She said and everyone nodded as Sai sat down on the couch. They began again and this time it was Tenten who ran out of amo. She ran into the kitchen and Neji ran after her. He fired and she used the fridge as a shield. She threw food at him until she ran out of things to throw. She sighed and ran upstairs. She kept dodging and hopped that he would run out of amo soon which he did. "SAKURA HIT NEJI!!" She shouted and Sakura turned and hit Neji three times. "Thanks Saki!" she shouted as she ran towards the bathroom for something to use as her weapon. She didn't succeed since Gaara hit her when she came back down. She sat on the couch next to Neji and watched the battle.

Temari ran out of amo the same time Naruto and Hinata did and were hit easily. It was two against two. Sasuke and Gaara verses Sakura and Ayame. The four looked at each other and Sakura nodded. Ayame and Sakura took off running up stairs in different directions. Sakura hid in Gaara's room and Ayame hid in Kankuro's room. Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged. "Gaara, you take Ayame I've got Sakura!" Sasuke said as he ran after the pink haired girl. Gaara ran off after Ayame and caught her in Kankuro's room. She looked around and realized she was going to go down in epic-fail history. She sighed and dropped her water gun. "I surrender." She muttered and he grinned. "Good" he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

Mean while in Gaara's room there wasn't nearly the same run-in as there was in Kankuro's room. Sasuke locked the door behind him as he walked closer to Sakura. "Just surender already." He said and she shook her head. "Never!" she shouted as she backed away. Sasuke cornered her and smirked. He looked down at her; she was covered in paint from head to toe just like he. He leaned down and planted his lips on hers. Sakura wasn't hesitant to reply, and she was glad to, it was just the fact that she was covered in paint and they were in Gaara's room. She pulled back and looked at him. "Sasuke we're in Gaara's room he'll kill us if he finds out that we're making out in here!" she said and Sasuke sighed. "Yea, your right c'mon before he finds out we were in here." He said as he grabbed her arm. They left the room quietly and made there way down stairs. "If I find paint on anything _I will _kill you Uchiha." Gaara threatened as he took a seat on the couch. "No worries we didn't touch anything." Said and Sakura gasped. "But the wall!" she said and Gaara twitched. "Well as long as it wasn't my bed I'm okay." He said and they both blushed. "So Gaara what was it you were going to tell us?" Temari asked and he blinked then nodded. "Oh, yea Ayame surrendered so the girls lose!" He said and the guys woo hooed. "AYAME!!!!" Temari shouted and Ayame smiled. "I was out of amo and so was Sakura so someone had to do it." She said and Temari sighed. "Okay, well that means we do what ever you guys want." Temari looked at Gaara. "You got her to surrender so you make the first move!" she said and he looked at Ayame. "Since up to me how we start I say, Ayame come over here for a second." He said and she walked over and knelt down next to him. He whispered in her ear and smiled. "Okay, that works." She said and he nodded in agreement. "To start with I think everyone should take a shower." He said and Naruto grinned mischeviously. "Do you mean like me and Hina taking a shower together for example?" He asked and Gaara shook his head. "No, I mean seperatly." He said and Naruto frowned then mumbled somthing about that not being fair. "And since we have three bathrooms and only two showers can run at one time I get to take a shower first." He said and the guys agreed it was only fair since he was the one who won the game for them. "What about us?" Temari asked as she picked the dry paint off of her face. "Ayame, she gets to take a shower first from there you can decide." He said as he stood up and walked towards one of the bathrooms. Ayame followed him upstairs and went into the other bathroom. Temari grinned and elbowed Tenten. "Those are the side by side bathrooms!" she said and Tenten giggled. "That means there only seperation is a door." Sakura said and she looked at the doors. "Omg, what do you think there doing in there!?" Hinata asked as she sat down next to Naruto. "I dunno, but it's probably something sexual." Sai said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile with Gaara. He sat in the bathroom for a moment and stared at the door dividing the two. He didn't hear the shower running, or any movement for that matter. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob. He turned it and opened the door to see Ayame. She was sitting on the counter with her eyes closed and her legs crossed. "Huh, you just ruined my fun." She mumbled and he gave her a look. "I was going to sneek in there and steal your clothes and towels when you were showering." She said and he shook his head with a small smile plastered on it. She opened her left eye and raised her eyebrows. "Why are you in here exactly?" she asked and he shrugged. "Creating my love story." He said and her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Your love story, huh?" she asked and he nodded. "Well then" said and she smiled softly. She hopped off the counter and pushed him back slightly. "Your love stories going to have to wait a bit." She said and he raised an eyebrow. "That is unless you want to take a shower with me." She said and Gaara's face flushed. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose. "Your the shortest of the guys, but your still a good five and a half inches taller than me." She said as she pushed him out the door. Gaara started his shower and got in he was happy that his love story was beginning, but he wondered what he'd do now. When he got out of the shower and got dress in clean clothes (boxers and a t-shirt) he heard Ayame's shower stop. He glanced over at the door and blushed thinking about her without her clothes. He shook his head to remove the images from it. He waited three minutes then opened the door. When he opened it Ayame was just putting on her shirt. Gaara's face went red and Ayame smirked when she turned to face him. "See something ya like Gaa-ra?" she asked and he stuttered. "N-no I-I mean, yea." He said as he backed away and closed the door. Ayame smirked "this is going to be the most complicated love story ever." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. She ran down stairs and hopped on the couch. "Wow, you guys started cleaning." She said and Temari shook her head. "When Gaara and I both have sleep overs we remove things from the wall and all breakable objects and we put plastic over the carpet and furniture." She said and Ayame nodded. "Smart" she said and Temari nodded. "Hell yea, and it saves a lot of time so all we have to do is clean the walls." She said as she washed some of the paint off of the wall. Gaara came down stairs five minutes later and sent Sasuke up stairs. "That was a good idea to send Hinata instead of Sakura." Temari muttered as she continued cleanding the walls. "Gaara, order us some pizza I'm starting to get hungry!" Temari said as she continued cleaning the ceiling. "Sai, stay still!" she shrieked "sorry your moving to much!" he said then tripped over nothing and they both fell. "Hey, Sai you have a missed call on your phone and a voicemail." Naruto said as he walked in from the kitchen. "Oh, gimme my phone then." He said and Naruto tossed him his phone. Sai clicked the view voicemail button and his phone began playing the voicemail a little to loudly.

_'Hey, Sai it's Ino just called to ask if you were going to ditch those losers or not?! I'm not going to wait forever so if you want to do it get your ass over here!'_

His voicemail sounded and everyone froze and stared. It played right when Sasuke and Hinata came out of the bathroom and it played right when Gaara called for pizza. Gaara dropped the phone and glared down at Sai. Temari's eyes began to water and she stood up. "Do what?" she asked Sai and he looked at the ground. "DO WHAT?!" she shouted as Tenten put a hand on Temari's shoulder. "Sex" he mumbled and Temari burst into tears. Everyone glared at Sai. "I suggest you leave." Neji said as he rubbed Temari's back. Ayame put a hand on Gaara's shoulder to stop him from killing Sai. "What ever she's not even pretty." He said and Gaara glared at Ayame's hand. "Okay" she said as she let go and he punch Sai in the jaw. "Get lost before I give you a reason to call the police." He said as he shut the door in Sai's face. "Temari, I'm so sorry" Sakura said as she hugged her. Temari wipped her eyes and smiled. "Nah, don't be I was going to dump him anyway." She said as she looked at Gaara. "You gonna order the pizza, or what?" She asked him and he nodded. He tried to believe that she was okay, but he saw how broken she was. He wished that he could pick up the pieces, but he knew it wasn't his job to fix the pain this time.

* * *

Lex- ohhhhhh SAI YOU BUTT HOLE!!!

Gaara- thank you soooo much for letting me punch him!

Lex- welcome!

Tenten- SHE SO BROKEN LEX YOU BUTT MAKE HER HAPPY!!!

Lex- I WILL!! in chapter five.

Tenten- GAHHHHHHH!!!

Lex- bye

Gaara- bye

Tenten- bai!!!


	4. SuperGirl

Chapter 4- SuperGirl

Lex- hey guys this is chapter four of Match Makers!! DISCLAIMER!!!!

Kiba- yay! i'm in this chapter! oh yea heh Lex does not own Naruto if she did it would be kickin!

Lex- kiba what happened to Neji? he was supposed to do the disclaimer

Kiba-......hehe

Lex- oh well!

* * *

Temari leaned against the oak tree that she was standing under. She sighed and watched everyone talking and walking. The park was the only place that she found peace at mind, but she wouldn't tell anyone. Even though she found peace she still didn't think about anything worried that if she let her thoughts swim her chaotic mind would work on it's own. Temari heard barking and she looked down to see a small dog at her feet. She knelt down to pet it and smiled. "Akamaru!" someone shouted from a distance. Temari looked towards the direction of the owner. "Are you Akamaru?" she asked the dog then she picked him up. "C'mon your owner is going to miss you." She said as she walked towards the voice. "Akamaru!" it yelled again and now she was in seeing range. She saw a brunette boy about her age calling for the dog. "Uh, excuse me." She said and he turned to face her. She was stunned by how cute he was, but tried to ignore his looks. "Is this your dog?" she asked as she pointed to the dog in her arms. "Yea, that's Akamaru!" he said as he took the dog from her. "Thanks" he said with a grin revealing two really sharp fangish teeth (i forgot what you call em!) "Uh, your welcome. Well bye" she said as she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist. "Wait, I'm Kiba and you are?" he asked while sticking out a hand to shake. "I'm Temari" she said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Temari." He said and he let go of her wrist. "Well it was nice meeting you." She said as she turned towards home. He nodded and looked down at his dog.

Temari walked through the town and flinched any time someone yelled. She walked into a small cafe hidden by the huge restrant just a cross the street. She took a seat in one of the booths and noticed a boy three tables down. He had brown hair pulled in a ponytail which made his head look like a pineapple. His eyes were closed, but as if on cue he opened them and stared back at her. He smiled lightly and she looked down at the table. The boy got up and walked over to her. He took a seat on the other side of the booth and tapped his fingers. "Hi" he said and she looked at him. "Hello" she said then she looked back down at the menu. "I'm Shikamaru, and you are?" he said to her and she sighed. "Temari" she said and he nodded. "Ah, your Temari, Kankuro's sister right?" he asked and she nodded. "That's me" he smiled at her. "That's cool,I have most of my collage classes with your brother." He said and she laughed. "You can't be much older than me though!" she said and he nodded. "I'm seventeen I graduated highschool at twelve and they excepted me last month." He said and she smiled at him. It had been months and Temari wasn't up to talking to many people she knew it wasn't to horrible with her. Her boyfriend only cheated on her it could have been worse, but because of that she had trouble trusting boys she didn't know. "I see." She said and he sighed. "Truth be told your brother told me to watch you since I was out today. He called me and told me you were headed in this direction so I came in here it was just luck that you did too." He said and she looked at him. "He talks about you frequently and told me a lot about you. He said that-" he stopped and Temari smirked. "Is my brother trying to set me up with you?" she asked him and he nodded. "He says you need to get over the fact that Sai cheated on you." Temari shook her head and smiled. "What Kankuro doesn't get is that it's not that he cheated on me it's that he lied to me so much. It's that I wasn't worth the truth." She said and Shikamaru nodded. "I understand same thing happened with me and my ex-girlfriend." He said and she looked at him. "Who's your ex-girlfriend?" she asked "Ino" he muttered and Temari choked on her tea. "That's who Sai was cheating on me with." She said and Shikamaru laughed. "Ya don't say!" he said and she grinned. "Looks like we've both been lied to, huh?" She said and he nodded. Temari stood up to leave and Shikamaru followed after her. "He gave me instructions that if I make contact that I walk you home." Shikamaru said and Temari nodded. "Okay, but you have a choice you don't have too." She said and he smiled. "Yea, but I want to." Temari sighed and began to walk home with Shikamaru walking next to her.

When they got to her house Temari turned to face Shikamaru. "Shika it was nice meeting you." She said and he nodded and turned to leave. "And you shouldn't listen to what Kankuro said about needing to lie a little and thats why you can't keep a girl. You should stay you." She said to him and he smiled. Temari opened the door and walked in. She waited till Shikamaru was a block away then she turned towards the stairs to see Gaara pointing towards the kitchen. "KANKURO!!!!" she yelled and he went running for a door that locked.

* * *

Temari woke up the next morning with a grin on her face. She felt better than she had in weeks. She felt happy she felt complete she felt like Super Girl. Temari hopped up and down on her bed and flipped through her mixed cd's until she came across one that had the song Super Girl on it.

"I'm the life of the party,  
so contagious.  
All the boys wanna catch me,  
but I'm just playing.

(one) One two come and see what i can do.  
(two) Two three every body's after me.  
(three) Three four let me tell you what's in store.  
Let's go everybody on the floor.

I'm supergirl,  
I'm everywhere,  
Those flashin' lights they stop and stare.  
I'm FIRE RED,  
I'm one more rule,  
I'm in your head,  
everybody KNOWS,  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

I'm the perfect disaster.  
You cant stop me.  
Coming faster and faster.  
You just watch me.

(five) Five six don't you want a little fix.  
(six) Count down get a little crazy now.  
(nine) Nine ten see me want to ruin them.  
Hold on ready here we go again.

I'm supergirl,  
I'm everywhere,  
Those flashin' lights they stop and stare.  
I'm FIRE RED,  
I'm one more rule,  
I'm in your head,  
everybody KNOWS,  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

WALKING every wire,  
set the world on fire.  
No ones shining brighter.  
Oh, oh, oh

I'm supergirl,  
I'm FIRE RED,  
I'm one more rule,  
I'm in your head,  
everybody KNOWS,

I'm supergirl,  
I'm everywhere,  
Those flashin' lights they stop and stare.  
I'm FIRE RED,  
I'm one more rule,  
I'm in your head,  
everybody KNOWS,  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

Supergirl (supergirl)  
Supergirl (supergirl)  
Supergirl (supergirl)  
Supergirl"

She sang along to the lyrics as she jumped up and down. On the other side of her door was Kankuro and Gaara listening to her happiness. "I can't believe it worked. Kankuro you pulled her out of her emo state!" Gaara said in amazment as his older brother grinned. "I gotta admit I didn't think it was gonna work. And you my dear little brother owe me twenty bucks." He said with a smirk as Gaara took a twenty out of his pocket. Gaara's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. He grinned when the text i.d. was Ayame. "I have to get going." Gaara said and Kankuro raised and eyebrow. "I have a date" he said and Kankuro smiled. "Good luck lil bro." He said as he threw the car keys at him.

Temari put her hair in a pony tail and grabbed her favorite maroon crop top. She put on her fave pair of ripped jeans and and a pair of maroon flip flops. Temari grabbed her car keys and took our her cell phone. Then she remembered an important detail. She didn't have his number. "KANKURO!!!" she shouted up stairs and he walked towards the stair case. "Yes, my oh so lovely little sister?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "Do you have Shikamaru's number?" she asked and he smirked. "Of course I do and so do you." He said then gestured for her to look through her contacts. Temari did and found his name and number. "You stole my cell phone?!" she shrieked and he nodded. "I must say it wasn't easy." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes then began texting Shikamaru.

Temari- hey! shikamaru!

Shikamaru- mornin' Temari

Temari- what are you doing today?

Shikamaru- uh well i don't have anything planned

Temari- good! meet me at the park in ten

Shikamaru- okay

Temari- great see ya then!

Temari closed her phone and walked out of the house leaving her keys on the counter. She walked down towards the market and stopped by the bakery. She bought two glazed donuts. She walked over to the park and found Shikamaru sitting in one of the oak trees. She walked over to him and handed him one of the donuts. "Thanks" he said with a smile. Temari finished her donut and climbed the tree. She sat in the branch bellow his and looked at the sky. "I like to watch the clouds in my free time." He said and Temari smiled to herself. "I like to hang out with my friends. We always find something to do when were bored and when were bored it's vary dangerous because you'll never know what we'll do." She said and he nodded. "Same with Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and I. We're all kind of quiet well except Naruto, so people are shocked at the crazy things we do. I'm surprised we haven't blown up the Uchiha manor, or the Hyuuga compound." He said and Temari laughed. "We started Tenten's kitchen on fire one time." She said as she remember the girls panicking to put it out. "It was hilarious because Tenten's hair caught on fire." She said and Shikamaru laughed. "That was when we were twelve." She said and he laughed again. "Now, we throw random shit at each other for the hell of it." She said and he nodded. "That's funny." He said and she smiled up at him. "I guess when you look at it from a certain perspective." She said and he nodded. "I love that song isn't it New Perspective by-" "Panic at the Disco!!!! I wanna live a life of a new perspective you come along because I love your face and I admire your expensive taste." She said and he smiled to himself. "Gaara, had once said you have quiet and extraordinary selection of mixed cds." He said and she nodded. "Yea, I probably have every song that people still listen to that is modern on my cd's." "Who's your favorite group?" he asked and she thought about it. "Probably Superchick." She said and he nodded. "Favorite song?" he asked "stand in the rain." They sat there for a bit in silence then Shikamaru hopped down from the tree. "C'mon I wanna show you something." He said and she followed him.

"This is it" he said as he took his hands away from her eyes. She gasped and stared at the huge recording studio. "You have cd's from EVERYONE!!!!!!!" She shrieked as she pulled one out. "Yea, well I'll let you borrow some, but that's beside the point. I know for a fact you can play electric." He said as he handed her a guitar. She hesitated then took it and a pick and began strumming. "Ha, I knew it." He muttered as he played his acoustic. "Sakura and Tenten can play to and so can Hinata!" she said making it a point not to leave her friends out. "Wait, are you turning us into a local band?" she asked and he shrugged. "Only if you want to be." He said then smiled "I'm just trying to figure out something for us to do." He said and she smiled. "We've always wanted to be a band we just never had the equipment." She muttered as she strummed again. "Well I have a few extras you guys can have them if you want them." He said and Temari smiled. "I don't thing that would be to polite, but okay!" she said with a grin. "You guys can pick them out later right now lets get some actual lunch." He said as he put down the guitar and the left the studio.

"Ugh, where is Temari!?" Tenten huffed as she paced near the smoothe stand. "Uh, I think I found her." Sakura said as she pointed at the first floor. "She's with a boy!" Sakura screeched. "Do you think?" Hinata asked "No way!" Tenten cheered. "Go Temari!" Sakura said as she punched her fist in the air. "CHA! That's our girl!" she yelled as she looked down at them again. Tenten cupped her hands around her mouth and grinned. "HEY TEMARI!!!! YOU ROCK GIRLIE!!" She shouted and the three of them burst out laughing as. They looked at Temari who didn't looked at them and seconds later Tenten had a text.

Temari- TENTEN!!!! I'm not dating him!!!

Tenten- then who is he?

Temari- he goes to collage with Kankuro! and he hangs out with Gaara there just trying to hook us up!

Tenten- seems like it's working

Temari- no it's not

Tenten- uh-huh that's what they all say.

Tenten laughed at her friend's irritation and sighed. She looked at the clock and huffed. "The guys were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" She mumbled and Hinata looked warily down at her phone. "What is it Hinata?" Sakura asked her and Hinata showed her the text.

Naruto- Hinata we're gonna be a bit late we got in an accident

Hinata- accident? is anyone hurt?!

Naruto- just a few bruises

Hinata- r u at the hospital?

Naruto- no we're taking care of the crash details we'll be there in about ten minutes

Hinata- okay

"Omg, they were all riding together!!!!!" Sakura screeched as she sat down and began hyperventilating. "I cannot believe it!" Tenten said, she sat down next to Sakura and then girls looked at each other. "I'M COMING BABY!!!!" Tenten shouted as she headed for the mall exit. "C'mon you know you want to see if Naruto's okay." Sakura said as she dragged Hinata with her. The girls arrived at the accident five minutes later to see the boys rather banged up. They walked over to the side walk to see if anyone was to badly injured and it looked they were all okay. Tenten hugged Neji and wipped the blood from his scratched off of his face. "It was a drunk driver so you guys aren't going to be charged with anything." The officer said and Naruto grinned. "Good, I can't afford that." He said as he pointed at the accident. "Neji were you driving?" Tenten asked as she realized 1- the windshield was busted 2- Neji was injured the worse, and 3- he was bleeding. "Yea" he mumbled "Uh, officer is the driver of the other vehicle okay?" Sakura asked and the officer shook his head. "There were two people in the car and both died on impact." He said as Sakura began to tear up. "Do you recognize either of them?" he asked as he took the sheets away to show the two. Hinata gasped and turned away. "Yes, we do"

* * *

Lex- oooooo slight cliffy!!!!!!

Kankuro- I CAN'T HANDLE IT THE DEVASTATION IS KILLING ME!!!!

Lex- haha you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see who i killed!

Tenten- hey so are you going to make Temari happy in the next chapter?

Lex- Tennie! haven't you been reading?! she IS happy!!!

Lex- ttyl everyone

Kankuro- BYE TUNE IN!

Tenten- see you everyone!!!


	5. a Funeral fit for a Cheater

Chapter 4- a Funeral fit for a Cheater

Lex- hey everyone! chapter five is HERE!!!

Hinata- (sobbing) i-i can't believe th-that y-you killed them!!!! WAH!!!!

Lex- hehe i'm sure the suspence is killing you all!!!

Neji- ugh, i'm glad u got rid of them

Lex- DARN IT NEJI YOU JUST GAVE IT AWAY!!!!! WAHHHH!!!!

Neji- KIBA!!!!

Kiba- i'm on it, man chicks are emotional

Lex- I HEARD THAT!!!

Naruto- Lex doesn't own me

* * *

Sakura began to cry as she looked down at her old friend. "I'm so sorry, Sakura" Sasuke whispered "I can't believe you guys k-killed INO!" she shrieked as she pushed Sasuke away, and tripped she fell to her knees and cryed. "Sakura, I'm sorry." Hinata whispered as she hugged her. "She, she used to be one of us, she just had some problems." Sakura murmured between sobs. "Sai, died too!" Tenten said then realized what Temari's reaction would be. "You guys are dead." She mumbled as the ambulance took the bodies away. Sasuke knelt down next Sakura and pulled her into a hug. "C'mon, Saki, the officer even said it they died on impact because of how wasted they were." He said to her. "Guys, I'm going to take, Sakura home, okay?" Sasuke said as he picked her up.

Tenten stood there for a moment then remembered something. "Where's Gaara?" she asked and they shrugged. "I think he's at the Uchiha manor with Ayame." Neji said as he turned away. "C'mon someone has to tell, Temari." He muttered. They walked through the mall and found Temari at the smoothe stand with the other boy. "Temari!" Tenten said as she ran up to her. "Hi Tennie" she said and Tenten panted. "There's something important that we have to tell you!" she said and Temari put her hand up to stop Tenten. "But-" "no buts I'm busy." She said as she turned to walk away. "Sai and Ino died in a car accident!" she said quickly and Temari turned to face her. She had a shocked expression and so did the boy next to her. "Ino's dead?" he asked and Tenten nodded. "Wait, who are you?" Tenten asked and he stuck out his hand. "Nara Shikamaru, I'm Ino's ex as of four months ago." He said and Tenten nodded. She looked at Temari who shook her head. "Rest In Peace." She muttered as she walked away. Tenten stood there shocked and Neji pulled on her arm. "C'mon I'll buy you some ice cream." He said and she turned to follow him.

-

-

-

Three weeks later the funeral occurred for Yamanaka Ino and Sai. They were buried side by side. Temari and her friends were all invited to the funeral along with Karin and her crew. "Yamanka-san I'm so sorry for you loss." Sakura said as she gave Ino's mother a hug. "Uh, thank you Sakura, I just cannot believe my babies gone!" She began to weep again and Sakura pulled away from her. "Ugh, I can't believe they let them in here." Tenten muttered as she glared at Karin. "Your just pissed cuz she's a slut and Neji's ex." Hinata muttered and Tenten shrugged. "So?" she asked and Hinata shook her head. "Sh, listen there talking about, Ino." Sakura muttered. "Ugh, I cannot believe we were friends with her! She is such an idiot for getting herself killed!" Karin said and Sakura's fist clenched. "Yea, and a slut!" Sakura stood up and walked over to Karin. "Ugly bitch-ass red-head say what?!" she said as Tenten and Hinata walked up behind her. "You heard me she's a S-L-U-T!" She said again and Tenten smirked "huh, who taught you how to spell slut? I'm sure you had to study all night seeing how stupid you are!" Tenten countered and Karin stuck her nose up. "Oh, you wish I have more brains than every one here!" she said and Hinata laughed. "I almost thought you were serious for a moment." She said and Karin glared at her. "What ever you all just wish you were me I mean it's true haters, hate who they can't be and what they can't have." She said and Sakura rolled her eyes. A minute later Karin was on the ground holding her jaw. The girls looked at Temari who shrugged. "Someone had to do it." She said and Sakura laughed. "Mari did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Sakura asked and Temari shrugged. "I'm guessing quite a bit since I shut her up." She said and Hinata gasped. "This is a funeral!!! We aren't supposed to be fighting!!" She said and Tenten snickered. "Then how are we going to make it interesting?" she asked and Hinata shrugged. "Ugh, Temari your just mad that you weren't enough to satisfy, Sai he had to go else where!" Karin said and Hinata gasped and put a hand a Temari's shoulder. "You know you should have done it with him, he's real good in bed." She said and Temari glared at Hinata's hand. "Okay, okay KICK HER BUTT!!!" Hinata said and Temari punched Karin again. "You need to learn when to shut up!" she said as Ayame came up next to Sakura. "I can see short tempers run in the family." She muttered and Sakura laughed. "Yea, they do." She said as Temari turned away.

They were standing in front the graves and it was Temari's turn to say something. "Ino, I'm sorry this happened to you." She whispered then looked at Sai's grave and sighed. "Huh, a funeral fit for a cheater." She muttered as she walked away. The girls went to Sakura's that night and spent the night. "We'll have an original sleep over. Pizza, we'll do each others nails, and watch movies!" Sakura said and Temari laughed. "That sounds fun, Saki." She said as the got the living room ready for there party. "Temari, you have your cd's right?" Tenten asked and she nodded. "Right here" she said as she took out a huge case. "What should we listen too?" Sakura asked and Tenten flipped through the cd's. "Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne!" she said as she popped the cd in. "Temari, you seriously need to apply for that dj job! You'll kick butt!" Hinata said as she began doodling in her notebook. "Only, if you try out for the sketch artist!" she said and Hinata shook her head. "Only, if Tenten signs up for the martial arts teaching job." She said and Tenten grinned. "Only, if Sakura applies to med school." Sakura put her head down. "Only, if Ayame tells, Gaara." She muttered and they all stared at Sakura. "Tells, Gaara, what?" Temari asked and Sakura shook her head. "Never mind I shouldn't have said that." Sakura said and Ayame nodded. "You're right you shouldn't have, Sakura!" she snapped and Sakura smiled "you have to tell them sooner or later." "Ugh, fine" Ayame muttered and Temari raised and eyebrow. "Well, okay, OH Saki you tell them!" she said as she burried her face into her pillow. "Ayame's pregnant with Gaara's kid." She said and Temari smiled and began to dance. "I'm going to be an aunt!" "Are you sure your pregnant?" Hinata asked and Ayame nodded. "I took eight nothing can be incorrect EIGHT TIMES!!" she shrieked "you're going to have to tell him sooner, or later." Tenten said as she took a bight of her pizza. "Alright, I'll make you all a deal. When I tell Gaara, Sakura will apply to med school, Tenten will sign up for the teaching martial arts job, Hinata will take the sketch artist job, and Temari will take the job as a dj!" she said and they shook on it. "So when you plan on telling him?" Sakura asked and Ayame shrugged. "Tomorrow" she muttered and the girls smiled. "Okay, I'll send im my application tomorrow then." Sakura said and Temari raised an eyebrow. "You mean you already have it filled out?" she asked and Sakura nodded. "I just haven't mailed it in." She said and Temari smiled. "So what's with you and that Shikamaru boy?" Tenten asked as she raised her eyebrows and Temari blushed. "We're just friends" she said and Hinata snickered. "I see yo footure and you vill be moe than fwends!!" Sakura said as she put her pointer fingers to her temple. "Voooooo" she said again and Temari laughed. "C'mon it won't happen a boy like him couldn't possibly like a girl like me, I mean we're just to different!" She said and Ayame giggled. "Opposites attract and I know that for a fact!" she said and Temari nodded. "But were big opposites, huge opposites, not at all compatible!" she said, although, she knew she was just saying that because she was in love. "You know what!? Screw compatiblity you love him and you know it!" Hinata said and they all gaped at her. "What?" she asked and Tenten smiled. "You're transformation is almost complete, I'M SO PROUD!!!" she said and Hinata giggled. "Thank you kind friend." She said and Ayame sighed. "Ugh, I cannot take it I'm calling, Gaara!!!" She said as she took out her phone. "Put it on speaker, he's home alone we need to here this!!" Temari said and she nodded.

_"Hey"_

_"Hi"_

_"What's up I thought you were spending the night at Sakura's"_

_"I am there's something I need to tell you though"_

_"Alright, tell me"_

_"Gaara, I'm (pause) I'm pregnant."_

_"(long pause) Are you serious?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I'm not sure what to say, wait it is my kid, right?"_

_"No, it's Santa Clauses kid OF COURSE it's your kid!" _

_"Well then! Sarcastic remarks are not healthy! The kid might inherit that trait and I don't think I could handle that I mean you're already a handful by yourself."_

_"So you're saying you're going to help me?"_

_"No, I'm saying that I'm having an affair with an alien Of Course I'm saying I'm going to help you!"_

_"And you bark at me about sarcasm!"_

_"(laughs) yea it's funny like that though."_

_"Well anyway what are we gonna do?"_

_"I dunno why don't you get back to the sleep over and I'll make sure I get over my shock so we can talk about it tomorrow."_

_"Okay, bye"_

_"bye"_

"My brother is so understanding!" Temari said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be an aunt!!!" She yelled as she hugged Ayame. "I thought the pregnant one was the emotional one." She muttered and Temari laughed. "Yea, well the sisters get emotional too!" Temari said as she wipped her eyes. "Omg, this gives Gaara an a reason to propose sooner!" Tenten shrieked then covered her mouth. "What?" They all asked as they stared at her. "The other day I went with, Gaara to the jewelry store to look at rings, and he was just planning things out and, yea." Tenten muttered through her covered mouth. Ayame squealed along with Temari. "AHH!!!!" They yelled and hugged. "My baby brother is growing up!" she said and Sakura froze. "It wasn't Gaara you had to worry about telling. I'd be more worried about Sasuke's reaction." She said and they all froze. "Ah, shit" Ayame muttered and Temari took in a breath. "He'll kill my wittle bwudder!" she said as she sat back. "Well, we'll just have to procrastinate on telling him." Sakura said with a worried laugh.

* * *

Gaara sat back and took in a breath. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as the rest of the guys looked at him. "Sasuke you're going to murder me." He muttered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked and Gaara looked at him. "You're sister is-" he paused and Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor. "Your kidding!" he said and Gaara shook his head. "I'm not" Naruto grinned and looked at Sasuke. "Looks like our friend, Gaara, desided to get your sister pregnant!" Naruto said and they all stared blankly at Gaara. "Don't kill me." He muttered as he rubbed his temples. "Well, what are you going to do?" Neji asked and Gaara shrugged. "I'm going to be the best dad I can be." He said and Sasuke smiled lightly. "I'm not going to kill you, Gaara." He said and Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Because, my sister loves you and she'd kill me. Then Sakura would kill her and then Temari would kill her and it would just follow in a long line of us killing each other." He said and Shikamaru laughed. "Speaking of sisters and dating. Shikamaru when are you going to ask out my sister?" Gaara asked and Shikamaru shrugged. "Probably, the next time we hang out." He said and Gaara smiled. "Or you could do it now." Naruto suggested, but Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah, I'll wait a bit."

-

-

-

Shikamaru sighed the next morning wondering what he should do that day. He went for a walk even though it was raining, he took his umbrelled and walked through the park. He sat on the bench and stayed there for a while then his phone buzzed.

Temari- hey where are you?

Shikamaru- the park

Temari- cool I'll be there in a minute

Shikamaru- don't forget your umbrella

Temari- do I look like the type of girl that owns an umbrella?

Shikamaru- nope

Temari- smart boy

Shikamaru closed his phone and waited for Temari. This was it he was going to ask her out today. He was going to get his way for once. He smiled to himself as he heard foot steps heading towards him. He looked in the direction of the foot steps to see Temari soaking wet. He laughed as she sat down next to him. "I really need an umbrella." She mumbled and Shikamaru laughed again. "Hey, Temari I have to ask you something." He said and she smiled at him. "Okay, what is it?" "I was wondering will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Lex-ANOTHER CLIFFY!!!!

Temari- do i say yes? i hope i say yes!!! I HAVE TO SAY YES!!!

Lex- hehe

Shikamaru- bye

Lex- bye

Temari- ttyl!


	6. Stand in the Rain

Chapter 6- Stand in the Rain

Lex- last time on Match Makers Shikamaru asked Temari to be his girlfriend WHAT WILL SHE SAY?!

Temari- YES!!!!!!

Shikamaru- I like that answer

Temari- hehe

Lex- get a room

Sakura- haha yea Gaara and Ayame had one!!!

Temari- LOL!!!!!

Lex- ugh i don't own naruto on to the story

* * *

"Will you be my girl friend?" he asked her and she stayed quiet for a moment. She was looking at the ground so he couldn't see her expression. She looked at him and there was a huge grin plastered on her face. "I'd be an idiot to say no!" she said and he smiled she stood up and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, it's rainy let's get out of here!" she said and they walked down the street in the pooring rain. "It's creepy" she said and he looked at her. "The way lights glow off the water on the street it's like a white darkness of some sort." She said and he nodded. "A mystery" he said and she nodded. Temari stopped and looked at him. She didn't move and neither did he. He leaned in----------

-

-

-

Mean while at the hospital Ayame was in tears. "This happens quite often I'm really sorry, but a miss carige is a miss carige." Gaara sighed and nodded. "Alright, thanks anyway." He said as he left the hospital with Ayame. "Why" she muttered "why did it have to be my baby." She said and he looked at her. "Our baby" he said and she nodded. "Come on let's go to my house."

-

-

-

Meanwhile with Sakura-------------------

"So what do you say?" he asked her and she blinked back tears. "I say yes!" she said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Haruno Sakura, I love you with all my heart and if you wouldn't have said yes I swear, I swear I would have commited suicide." He said and she smiled at him. "If you would have commited suicide you'd have to take me with you!" she said and he smiled at her then kissed her softly on the lips.

-

-

-

Meanwhile with Neji and Tenten------

"What are you saying?" she asked "I'm saying maybe we should take a break." Neji said to her and she began to tear up. "Okay, what ever you want. I'm okay with that." She said as she wipped the tears from her eyes. "I'll just go then." She said as she got off the couch and walked out.

"Neji, how could you just let her go?!" Hinata shouted at him and he shrugged. "You know what I think?" she asked and he raised and eyebrow. "I think you're just afraid to love and that with you and Tenten getting so close it ruins everything you've built up over time!" she shouted at him. "Out!" she shouted "out! You better go find Tenten and you better apologize for your stupidity, or you stay out!" She yelled.

-

-

-

With Naruto----------------

"Ugh, I can't take it!!!!" he shouted as he banged his head against the wall. "I messed up, but what do I do?!" he asked himself "I quess I call her." He said again as he dialed the number.

_"Hinata?" _

_"Naruto, hi"_

_"Hey, look I'm sorry about last night I fell asleep and if I could go back and change that I would, but I'm just really sorry."_

_"It's okay Naruto"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you, too."_

She hung up and he took in a breath. "Okay, give her a day and then take her to dinner, yea, yea that'll work!" he said to himself as he lay down on his bed. "Ugh, girls are so complicated."

-

-

-

With Temari and Shikamaru------------------------

He leaned in and kissed her on the side walk in the pouring rain. 'Just like I've always imagined' Temari thought as she smiled.

* * *

Lex- this is the last chapter if you want more leave me comments and I'll decide from there what i'm going to do

Tenten- hmph Neji is emotionally deprived!

Neji- at least i'm not a squealing girl who's got a thing for sharp objects!

Tenten- I'M NOT THE BOY WITH LONG HAIR!!!

Neji- I'M NOT THE GIRL THAT ACTS LIKE A BOY!!!

Tenten- grrrrr

Neji- ....hn.....

Lex- ugh bye!!!


End file.
